


Half Weird Things

by MadMax2019



Category: Half-Life, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 18+ characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hawkins National Laboratory, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Boss Gordon Freeman, Creatures, Dimension Travel, Drama, Dustin and Suzie are dating, Eleven ad Max are brothers in law, Eleven has not powers, Eleven is a Byers, Evil The G-Man (Half-Life), Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls with Guns, Guns, Hacker Suzie, Humor, Love, Mike and Eleven are dating, Mileven, Original Character(s), Protective Max Mayfield, Romance, Russian HECU, Science Experiments, Security Guard Billy Hargrove, Secutiry Officer Jim Hopper, Shooting Guns, Sicentist Scott Clarke, Stranger Things 3, Survival, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Will and Eleven are brothers, Will and Max are dating, Will and Mike are brothers in law, WillMax, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMax2019/pseuds/MadMax2019
Summary: Crossover de Stanger Things y el videjouego Half-Life donde Will, Max, Mike, Once, Dustin y Suzie están bajo el mando del Dr. Gordon Freeman y viven el Desastre de Black Mesa. Cada misión del juego es un capítulo.





	1. Hacia Black Mesa

Gordon Freeman es un hombre de 27 años con doctorado en física teórica especializado en materiales anómalos que trabaja en las instalaciones de Black Mesa, y fue asignado al Laboratorio de Materiales Anómalos debido a su especialidad. Está a cargo de un grupo de 6 adolescentes de entre 18 y 21 años recién incorporados a Black Mesa en lo que es su primer día de trabajo en dichas instalaciones.

-Así que, ¿este es su grupo de chicos, Dr. Freeman? -, preguntó Murray.

-Así es, sr. Bauman-, respondió Gordon.

-De acuerdo, suban por favor-, dijo Murray.

-Suban-, ordenó Gordon.

Murray se despidió, y todos subieron al tranvía. Al subir a la plataforma donde inicia el recorrido, la voz de Robin no tardó en escucharse por los altavoces. Decía:

_Buenos días. Bienvenidos al sistema de transporte de Black Mesa. Este tren automático se ofrece como servicio de cortesía y seguridad a los empleados de los Laboratorios Black Mesa. Son las 08:47 de la mañana, la temperatura del exterior es de 34º con una máxima prevista de 40º. La temperatura en las estaciones Black Mesa permanece estable a unos agradables 20º. El tren ha partido de los dormitorios del nivel 3. Su destino son las instalaciones de control y los laboratorios de prueba del sector D. Si su destino es un área de alta seguridad más allá del Sector D, deberá volver al área 9 y subir a bordo de un tren de alta seguridad. Si aún no ha verificado su identidad en el sistema de seguridad, debe comunicarlo al personal de Black Mesa ya que deberá meterse a dicho examen antes de poder entrar en la zona de alta seguridad del sistema de transporte._

_Debido a la alta toxicidad del material manipulado habitualmente en Black Mesa, no se permite comer. Por favor, no saque los brazos por las ventanillas, no intente abrir las puertas hasta que el tren se haya detenido completamente en el andén. En caso de emergencia, los pasajeros deberán permanecer sentados y aguardar instrucciones. Si fuera necesario abandonar el tren, los minusválidos lo harán en primer lugar. Evite acercarse a los raíles electrificados y diríjase a una estación de emergencia hasta que llegue la ayuda._

_Les recordamos que la carrera en la pista de entrenamiento de Black Mesa comenzará a las 19:30 en las instalaciones del nivel 3. Las semifinales para el personal de alta seguridad se harán en una transmisión independiente de acceso seguro. _

_¿Tiene un amigo o familiar cualificado para integrarse en el equipo de Black Mesa? Hay puestos vacantes en las sesiones de manejo de materiales y seguridad de bajo nivel. Por favor, póngase en contacto con el personal de Black Mesa para obtener más información. Si algún conocido suyo tiene conocimientos de física teórica, biomecánica u otro, póngase en contacto con nuestro asistente personalmente. Los Laboratorios Black Mesa siguen una política muy estricta en cuanto a selección de personal._

_Recordamos a todo el personal de Black Mesa que, como consecuencia de su trabajo en estas instalaciones, debe someterse periódicamente a chequeos de radiación y contaminación biológica. Si no se hicieron el chequeo o un análisis de orina, es motivo de despido inmediato. Si cree haber estado expuesto a materiales radiactivos o peligrosos durante el desarrollo de sus tareas, diríjase inmediatamente a su supervisor de riesgos radiactivos. Sea inteligente y piense en su seguridad, su salud no depende de ello._

_Llegando al Sector D, Laboratorios de pruebas e instalaciones de control. Por favor, apártese de la puerta y espere a que el oficial de seguridad compruebe su identidad. Antes de salir del tren, compruebe que no olvida ningún objeto, y gracias, que tenga un día seguro y productivo._

-Ugh, al fin se calló…-, suspiró Max molesta.

\- ¿Recién llegamos y ya te estás quejando? – criticó Will.

-Buenos días, Dr. Freeman-, saludó el oficial Hopper mientras verificaba las identidades.

-Buenos días, oficial Hopper-, dijo Gordon devolviendo el saludo.

-Todo en orden, Dr. Freeman, pueden bajar del tren-, confirmó Hopper.

-Andando-, ordenó Gordon.

-Sr. Calhoun, qué gusto verlo. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó Hopper.

-Nada importante. Solo quería abrir una maldita puerta que no se abría y el Dr. Freeman me dejó venir con él-, respondió Barney.

-Está bien. De acuerdo, señores, bienvenidos al Laboratorio. Que tengan un buen día-, dijo Hopper mientras abría las puertas de acceso al Laboratorio.


	2. Materiales Anómalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon y los chicos se equipan con trajes HEV y van a la sala de pruebas. Ahí, comienzan con el experimento, pero algo sale mal y el desastre comienza.

Gordon y los chicos entran al laboratorio y se dirigen a la sala de pruebas para un experimento que se está desarrollando en Black Mesa.

-Vaya, nunca he estado en un laboratorio antes, se ve todo tan genial…-, habló Suzie.

-Por aquí, síganme-, ordenó Gordon.

Freeman y los chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de los trajes HEV. Al llegar, Gordon les ordenó a los chicos que se pusieran los trajes para poder ingresar a la sala de pruebas del laboratorio y protegerse en caso de emergencia.

-Los trajes HEV están diseñados para la protección ante materiales peligrosos, radiación, descargas de energía y daños con objetos contundentes en la manipulación de materiales peligrosos. También los protegerá de los efectos de viajar a dimensiones como Xen. Este traje tiene una linterna integrada, contador Geiger, administrador de morfina que permite funcionar normalmente incluso después de una lesión grave, un Módulo de Salto Largo que permite dar saltos a grandes distancias, radio, dispositivos de seguimiento y un HUD que muestra el estado de salud y el nivel de munición del arma. Además, tiene un sistema de blindaje eléctricamente endurecido que se puede cargar en Cargadores HEV. Estos cargadores, que se pueden encontrar en todo Black Mesa, le proporcionan energía al traje, haciendo que este tenga un buen funcionamiento -, explicó Gordon.

-Y, ¿esos cargadores pueden quedarse sin energía? -, preguntó Mike.

-Así es. Solo pueden cargar el traje hasta que el cargador se apague-, respondió Gordon.

-Estos trajes son muy cómodos, me gusta-, opinó Dustin.

-Sí, y además tienen radio, eso es muy bueno-, agregó Jane.

-Bien, andando. La sala de pruebas nos espera-, ordenó Gordon.

Todos salieron de ahí con los trajes puestos y se dirigieron a la sala de pruebas del Laboratorio. Para entrar en ese lugar, era obligatorio llevar puesto el traje HEV para no quedar expuesto en caso de que hubiera una falla.

-Dr. Freeman, que gusto verlo por aquí. Enseguida abriré la puerta-, dijo Billy.

-Gracias Hargrove. Por aquí, síganme-, ordenó Gordon.

-Suerte con eso-, dijo Billy.

Finalmente, Gordon y los chicos llegaron al área de pruebas, donde los doctores Clarke y Brenner los estaban esperando para brindarles información acerca del experimento que se estaba desarrollando en ese lugar.

-Me temo que hoy nos vamos a desviar un poco de los procedimientos estándar de análisis, Gordon- informó Clarke.

-Pero tenemos una buena razón: esta es una oportunidad sin igual, es la muestra más pura que jamás hemos visto, y la más inestable en potencia, pero si sigue los procedimientos estándar de inserción, todo saldrá bien-, aseguró Brenner.

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso, aunque soy consciente de que es difícil que se de una secuencia de resonancias, no me convence que…-, reprochó Clarke.

-Gordon no tiene por qué oír esto, es un profesional altamente capacitado. Hemos asegurado al administrador que nada fallará-, afirmó Brenner.

-Ah sí, es cierto. Gordon, confiamos plenamente en usted-, dijo Clarke.

-Bien, adelante, que pasen ahora-, ordenó Brenner.

-Adelante-, ordenó Gordon.

Los doctores abrieron la puerta, y Freeman y los demás entraron al lugar donde se encontraba el artefacto que se usaría para el experimento del que hablaban Brenner y Clarke antes de abrir la puerta de acceso.

-Woah, ¿qué clase de arma es esta? -, preguntó Max asombrada por lo que veía.

-Es genial-, dijo Will.

-Nunca antes había visto algo así-, afirmó Mike.

-Ni yo-, dijo Jane.

-No es exactamente un arma, es un Teletransportador Dimensional que les permite viajar a otras dimensiones-, explicó Gordon.

\- ¿Otras dimensiones? -, preguntó Suzie.

-Sí, ya lo verás. Ahora suban por las escaleras hacia la consola de la derecha-, dijo Gordon.

Todos, excepto Gordon, subieron hacia la consola y se quedaron ahí a la espera de órdenes mientras Gordon se preparaba para comenzar con el experimento.

-Probando, probando… Todo parece funcionar correctamente. De acuerdo, Gordon, su traje debería permitirle salir de este embrollo. El espécimen llegará en unos momentos. Si me hace el favor de subir y conectar los rotores, podremos situar el espectrómetro de antimateria en 80% y mantenerlo así hasta que llegue el portador -, informó Brenner.

-De acuerdo. Will, presiona el botón cuando se habilite-, ordenó Gordon.

-Entendido-, obedeció Will.

\- ¡Quédense donde están y no se muevan! -, gritó Gordon.

\- ¡Sí señor! -, dijeron los chicos.

-Muy bien, seguiremos desde aquí. Energía 1 de emisores en 3… 2… 1. Observo vectores de fase previsibles. Emisores de nivel 2, activación… ya. Gordon, no podemos saber cuánto tiempo puede funcionar el sistema a este ritmo, ni cuánto tardará en completarse la lectura. Trabaje tan rápido como pueda. -, avisó Brenner.

-Estoy en eso-, respondió Gordon.

-Condensadores superiores al 1.05%. Em… no es un problema, pero estoy viendo una pequeña discrepancia. No, vale, ha entrado de nuevo dentro de los límites aceptables. Manteniendo la secuencia… Parece que la muestra está preparada, Gordon, debería recibirla en cualquier momento. Búsqueda específica en el sistema de entrega-, informó Brenner.

-Bien, hagámoslo de una jodida vez. Aquí vamos…-, dijo Gordon.

-¡¡¡OH, MIERDA!!! ¡¡¡GORDON, ALÉJESE DE LOS RAYOS!!!-, gritó Brenner.

\- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ CARAJO!!!?-, gritó Gordon desesperado.


End file.
